Technology disclosed herein relates generally to the field of feedthroughs serving as an electrical interface to connect portions of a circuit on opposite sides of a barrier. More specifically, technology disclosed herein relates to hermetic feedthroughs for use with implantable medical devices that are constructed through a co-firing process with a combination of materials selected to be both biocompatible and biostable over a long duration.